plants_vs_zombies_garden_warfare_variant_creatorfandomcom-20200215-history
Moonstruck DLC
The Moonstruck DLC is the first new DLC added Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2. It introduces the Were Pear for the plants side and the Knight Zombie for the zombies side as well as 1 new variant for each class, mostly based around space. New Characters Plants *Were Pear- **Flare Pear **Polar Pear **Poispear **Shadowolf **Revear **Vampeare **Nepear *Pluto Pea (new Peashooter variant) *Supernova Sunflower (new Sunflower variant) *Comet Chomper (new Chomper variant) *Cosmic Cactus (new Cactus variant) *Code Citron (new Citron variant) *Ozcorn (new Kernel Corn variant) *Ruby Rose (new Rose variant) *Nightshade (new "weed" variant) *Shadow Grimrose (new boss) Zombies *Knight Zombie- **Fire Knight **Thunder Knight **Ninja **Dark Knight **Vine Slasher **Vampire Knight **Necromancer *Space Soldier (new Foot Soldier variant) *Photonic Engineer (new Engineer variant) *Roboticist (new Scientist variant) *Alien-Star (new All-Star variant) *Spider Brainz (new Super Brainz variant) *Captain Planetz (new Captain Deadbeard variant) *Mercury Imp (new Imp variant) *Zombis (new Zombie boss) *Skelebie (new spawnable zombie) Other new "items" *Space Sticker Pack (contains all new items related to Moonstruck DLC) *Were Pear Sticker Pack (given after game updates, unlocks Were Pear) *Knight Zombie Sticker Pack (given after game updates, unlocks Knight Zombie) *Many new customization items. *Taco Bandits returns with a zombie counterpart, Brain Bandits. *New AI choices for solo play as well as some being edited, including a "fix" in the games that will include the original version of the characters (with this "glitch" mostly appearing Imp Invasion previously, not including the normal Imp). The list of new ones/changed ones are as followed. **Fire and Ice- Flare Pear and Polar Pear AIs are now added. **Cactus Surprise- Cosmic Cactus AIs are now added. **Chomper Brigade- Disco Chomper and Unicorn Chomper AIs are now added if unlocked. Comet Chomper is added normally. **Mighty Citron- Iron Citron and Party Citron AIs are now added if unlocked. Code Citron is also added. **Revenge of the Cobs- Party Corn AIs are now added if unlocked. Ozcorn is also added. **101st Peashooter Division- Pluto Pea AIs are now added. **Rose Infusion- Party Rose Ais are now added if unlocked. Ruby Rose is also added. **Sunflowers of Happiness- Supernova Sunflower AIs are now added. **Cobs and Robbers- Shadow Flower AIs are now added. **Future Fighters- Citron, Cosmic Cactus and Code Citron AIs are now added. **Pearwolves- Were Pear and its variant AIs. Shadowolf AIs aren't included unless unlocked. **Know They're Toxic- Toxic Pea, Toxic , Druid Rose and Poispear AIs. **Party Time!- Party Rose, Party Citron and Party Corn AIs (only unlocked when all 3 are unlocked.) **Beauty and the Beasts- A single Rose, Chomper and Were Pear AI (similar to the 2 and 1/2 zombies only having 3 AIs) **Armored Dangers- Rock Pea, Metal Petal, Armor Chomper, Jade Cactus, Petrified Cactus and Ruby Rose AIs. Iron Citron AIs are also added if unlocked. **Vamplants- Count Chompula, Vampire Flower and Vampeare AIs. **Little Plants of Horrors- Alien Flower, Stuffy Flower, Chomper, Future Cactus, Druid Rose and Were Pear AIs. Shadowolf AIs are also added if unlocked. **Nature Zombies- Captain Plantez and Vine Slasher AIs are now added. **Engineer Overload- Photonic Engineer AIs are now added. **All-Star Heroes- Alien-Star AIs are now added. **Imp Invasion- Mercury Imp AIs are now added. Party Imp and Z7 Imp AIs are also added if unlocked. **Pirate Ho!- Captain Plantez AIs are now added. Captain Partyman AIs are also added if unlocked. **For Science!- Roboticist AIs are now added. Computer Scientist AIs are also added if unlocked. **Super Soldiers- Space Soldier AIs are now added. **League of Super Brainz- Spider Brainz AIs are now added. Toxic Brainz and Party Brainz AIs are also added if unlocked. **Undercover- Removed due to insane similarities to Nature Zombies. **Historians- Knight Zombie and some of its variants AIs are now added as well as Captain Plantez AIs. Captain Partyman AIs will not be added, even if unlocked. **Fire and Ice Zombies- Fire Knight AIs are added. **Knights of the Brain Table- Knight Zombie and its variants AIs. Necromancer AIs are only added when unlocked. **Brainz Time!- Party Brainz, Party Imp and Captain Partyman AIs (only unlocked when all 3 are unlocked.) **Into Space!- Space Soldier, Astronaut, Alien-star and Mercury Imp AIs. **Thunderz and Lightning- Electrician, Physicist, Electro Brainz and Thunder Knight AIs. **Animal Loverz- Park Ranger, Marine Biologist, Zoologist, S.H.R.Imp and Captain Sharkbite AIs. **General Similarities- Super Commando, General Supremo, All-star and Alien-Star AIs. **Reptile Zombies- Paleontologist and Lil' Drake AIs. **Newbies- Park Ranger, Scuba Soldier, Roadie Z, AC Perry, Zoologist, Tennis Star, Moto-X Star, Imp, Captain Deadbeard and Super Brainz AIs. Computer Scientist AIs are added if unlocked. Trivia *The DLC logo contains Were Pear, Knight Zombie, Pluto Pea (Peashooter's new variant) and Alien-Star (All-Star's new variant). *There's multiple jokes off new Solo Play/Team Selection choices- **Pearwolves is (yet another) pun of Werewolf and Pear, based off a comment on another wiki about the name of Were Pear. **Know They're Toxic is based off a line from the song "Toxic". **Beauty and the Beasts is a joke off "Beauty and the Beast". **Vamplants is a pun of Vampire and Plants. **Little Plants of Horrors is a joke off "The Little Shop of Horrors", a possible inspiration for the Chomper. **Knights of the Brain Table is a joke off "Knights of the Round Table". **General Similarities is both a "pun" of the fact that General Supremo is in it and the fact that General Supremo is similar to All-star while Alien-Star is similar to Super Commando. **Newbies is a "joke" to the new variants (at launch) of the game as well as the new characters. Category:DLC Category:Moonstruck DLC